In My Life
by evidently-emily
Summary: It's the ten year class reunion for the Tree Hill class of '07. With a reunion of friends that haven't seen each other in a long while, can they reconnect? Or has time broken up the bond between the group? [Songfic. NathanHaley. JakePeyton. Brucas.]


**Hey guys,  
This is a one shot to "One Tree Hill", with the song "In My Life" by the Beatles. I do not own any of the One Tree Hill characters nor do I own any material of the Beatles. No copy right infringement intended. Dedicated to my Dad. Good luck at your job interview today!!**

**-Emily (Tohru02)  
**

* * *

_There are places I remember _

_All my life, though some have changed _

_Some forever not for better _

_Some have gone and some remain _

_All these places had their moments _

_With lovers and friends _

_I still can recall _

_Some are dead and some are living _

_In my life I've loved them all _

_But of all these friends and lovers _

_there is no one compares with you _

_And these memories lose their meaning _

_When I think of love as something new _

_Though I know I'll never lose affection _

_For people and things that went before _

_I know I'll often stop and think about them _

_In my life I love you more _

_Though I know I'll never lose affection _

_For people and things that went before _

_I know I'll often stop and think about them _

_In my life I love you more _

_In my life I love you more_

"Haley! We're going to be late, let's go!" Nathan called, looking in the mirror. He ran his hand through his jet black locks, staring in the mirror. Ten years. It was their ten year graduation from Tree Hill High. Ten years since all of the mayhem, the chaos that they had produced during their four years of high school. He remembered so much, so many people. All of the memories, some made him laugh, some made him angry, some even made him cry.

There was him getting to know his brother, him dating Peyton, him falling in love with Haley. So many things, so many people, so many memories. Nathan had been married to Haley for ten years, too. Their anniversary was a few months ago, and to celebrate, the couple had dumped their four kids, James, Keith, Annie, and Lauren with their Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke and Nathan had taken Haley on a surprise trip to Paris.

Nathan now owned his own car dealership in Florida, where he lived with Haley and his children. He barely, next to never, made contact with his father, Dan. His mother made annual trips to Florida to visit her grand children in Florida once a year, but somehow Dan always got out of coming to see his grandchildren, as well. Haley is a stay at home mother, but she always found a chance to work on her music when she could.

Nathan and Haley had considered leaving their children at home, but had ultimately decided against it. "I'm coming, Nathan! Don't rush me." Haley smiled, appearing in a knee-length slick black dress. "Stunning." Nathan smiled, leaning over and kissing her on the neck. Ten-year-old James appeared, hands shoved in his pockets and an iPod earphones attatched to his ear, along with 6-year-old Keith who was entranced with his video game.

Haley had 3-year-old Annie and 1-year-old Annie in a stroller, the two girls sleeping with barbie dolls in their hands. "Ready?" He asked. Haley nodded, ushering the kids out the door first and then following, pecking Nathan on the cheek and then having him follow out the door. The group took the elevator of the hotel down to the ballroom, where the Tree Hill High School students, class of '07 were gathered.

Nathan smiled, leaving his wife to go find the place cards. He gathered his, Haley's, and their children's place cards and he was just about to turn around when he had a tap at his shoulder. "Nathan Scott." Nathan turned on his heels to see friend and ex-girlfriend Peyton. He blinked, a bit shocked. He hadn't spoken to Peyton in forever, and here she was, in the flesh. "Hello, Peyton." Nathan smiled, feeling a bit awkward.

Peyton looked absolutely wonderful. She was a stunner with her golden curls now straightened, her hazel eyes outlined in light black kohl. She was wearing a red halter dress, which made all eyes flock to her as people passed by. Nathan made note of the wedding ring gleaming on her finger. Nathan turned and gestured Haley to come over, and she began to walk over, a confused look on her face. "So, Nathan. How are you?" Peyton asked.

"Uh…good, thanks Peyton." Nathan nodded. "What about you?" He asked, a bit distracted. It was like Déjà vu seeing her here, it brought back so many memories, both good and bad. Nathan knew that after Lucas and Brooke eloped together a few years back, Peyton cut off most contact with most of her old friends, including Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and even Lucas. "I'm great, thanks. Here with Jake."

Nathan blinked. Jake. She was married to Jake? "Hello, Peyton." Haley smiled, appearing and wrapping her arm around Nathan's waist. Nathan exhaled, thankful that he didn't have to say anything else. This was just too awkward. "Hi, Haley." Peyton said, flashing her a smile, but Nathan could tell that it was anything but sincere. Had Peyton Sawyer developed a personality disorder in the last ten years?

"What table are you at, Peyton?" Haley asked. Peyton rubbed her lips together, and held up her card. "Table six. What about you guys?" She asked. "Oh!" Haley smiled. "We are too, you'll be with us and Lucas and Brooke, and I think Mouth and his wife are there, too." Haley grinned. Nathan's head was spinning, so Mouth was married now? "Mouth got married?" Nathan asked, looking at the two in confusion.

"Yes!" Peyton and Haley chorused. "We got invited to the wedding, but we couldn't go because of James' football." Haley reminded Nathan. "Oh." Nathan spoke, but really he didn't remember. Oh well. "Let's go to the table," Haley said after that, trying to avoid any awkward silence. As they headed towards the table, they caught a glimpse of the table's participants. "Haley!" Brooke rose and hugged her friend, and Haley grinned, rubbing Brooke's stomach. "Hey, Brooke. Lucas." She smiled. "Do we know the gender yet?" Haley questioned, looking at Brooke's stomach. "Twins. Girls." Brooke grinned and she and Haley shared in a mini-celebration fest of giggles and squeals.

As they all took a seat, Nathan looked across the table. He did a wave at his half-brother and sister-in-law. He looked to Peyton who took a seat in between Mouth's wife and Nathan, and studied Mouth. He looked different, and he had gotten some kind of dental surgery. He looked mature. Nathan smiled, now remembering Mouth's wife, who surprisingly looked like Rachel, but Nathan knew wasn't.

"So, Peyton, where's Jake?" Nathan asked. Peyton cleared her throat, taking a sip of the water that was on the table at her spot. "He's sick right now, stomach flu. He's upstairs in the room, but the kids are with my dad." Peyton nodded. Silence. "Kids?" Brooke questioned from across the table. "Yes, Jenny, and then Jake and I have two more kids, Erin and Louise." Peyton spoke.

Nathan frowned, knowing that the last time he had heard of Peyton and Jake's relationship, it hadn't been good. Haley sighed, knowing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. Nathan watched as she took her champagne glass, excusing herself from the table and walking onto the dance floor. Her heels were clicking against the dance floor as she hoisted herself up onto the DJ booth.

Nathan watched as she had a few words with the DJ, standing on the booth and smiling. She took the microphone in her hands, watching as the DJ walked to the side. "Excuse me? Everyone? Can I have your attention please?" She asked, grinning. Nathan froze, what was she doing? The ballroom fell silent, and all eyes went to Haley on the DJ booth.

"Fourteen years ago we all started this school, Tree Hill High. Do you remember what we were all thinking? Who am I going to be, was the main question. Who we were going to be when we stepped out of those doors. We were going to be different than we were then? Who we were going to meet? I can honestly say," Haley swallowed, looking over to Nathan who was still sitting, dumfounded.

"That we all met people that changed our lives, for the better and the worst. I think that through out our high school years, we've all had a lot of memories. Good and bad alike. All of the relationships that went wrong, all of the stress, all of the insane parties. We've made friends, we've lost friends. We've made enemies, and maybe even along the way we had made up with those enemies." She swallowed, and Nathan felt an instant jolt of pride to his wife.

"I'd like this to be a toast, so please raise your glasses," Haley smiled as the crowd raised their champagne glasses. "To us. We made it through high school, alive. At least, most of us." She smiled. "Let's never forget each other, because I know for a fact that I won't forget any of you." Glasses clinked, and a hearty round of applause for Haley rang through the room. And as she returned and took a seat, Nathan looked around the table at his friends, new and old alike. "To us." Haley repeated, raising her glass. And as the adults raised their glasses, meeting each other in the middle of table, they repeated the statement. "To us."


End file.
